Experimental Love
by HinaHyuga
Summary: A group of Science people put 8 different persons in a small house and watched them interact with each other. They all might be different but they all have something in common and that is a secret. Will friendship and love grow?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppl this is a small something I thought about. It's small because I want to know what you guys think... so read it and let me know if I should keep on going.**

**

* * *

**

Experimental Love

In a small lab in the near end of west rock Village, in small town called Brick was group of 4 dark haired scientists, all their eyes glued to their own Microscope and scribbling into their yellow note pads. The white lab was silent, not one sound was heard.

There were two males and two females. One woman was tall, curly haired, Asian eyes and pale white skin. The other female had a caramel brown skin, petite in size, dark brown eyes and dark straight hair. One male was tall, brown dark skin and eyes while the other was medium size, pale white and skinny.

Their appearances weren't their problem; all they care is about a break, about a small break that would make them all known. In each and every one of their head was engraved that goal, a simple goals for other a big one for them.

Suddenly a small, skinny, pale white male entered the room, fasting through his pace as he got to the center of the room. Both women looked at each other and then stared at the male as they occupied an erect position, while the male both stood straight, looking through their papers.

"We have finally got our break" The new man said, as a smiled widely, getting their attention. The white male, blinked a couple of times and took out his dark thick glasses from his lab coat's pocket and slipped them from between his eyes.

"A break?" He asked.

"Yes" The other man nodded. "NASA sent us this papers, it's an experiment with real life human" He raised his arm showing them big yellow envelopes in his hand.

"What's the experiment about?" The black male asked.

"We are going to observe and raise a new theory every day about this group of people. They have chosen 8 different persons from America, to study their ability to survive between different people"

"Isn't that what they do everyday" The woman with caramel skin asked.

"Yes but with our help we can make the environment better, because we'll know the differences" The male finished, a grin shinnying in his lips with nothing but pure glee.

"And how are we going to go on with this experiment?" The black male asked.

"You'll be joining our group" Another male answer as he walked in the small white lab along with two white, long haired women. "I'm David" The male presented himself, pushing his brown haired back.

"I'm Elena" A woman with short black haired presented herself.

"And I'm Izzy" A blonde woman said as she nodded her head.

The other smiled poliety. "I'm Richard" The male who had been talking said.

"I'm Jerad" The black man said.

"Elizabeth" The caramel skin said.

"Inion" The Asian woman said.

"Dean" The white male with glasses said.

"Now that we know each other, I'll beg to assign a person to each and every one of you" Richard spoke. "To start you will watched them in their daily life and after a week you'll go to them and tell them about this and asked them to join. They are promise 10000 dollar if they stay for three months in the experiment, don't forget to mention that" Richard said carefully. "Lastly, on November 1st we'll come back and review what we've learn" he finished.

They all looked at each other and nodded; the simple task had gotten their interest.

"David you have Naruto Uzumaki" Richard said handing him a envelope.

"Elena you'll have Hinata Hyuga"

"Izzy you'll have Ino Yamanaka"

"Jerad you'll have Shikamaru Nara"

"Elizabeth you'll have Sakura Haruno"

"Inion you'll have Tenten"

"Dean you'll have Sasuke Uchiha and I'll have Neji Hyuga" Richard finished. They all observed their enveloped each dying to run outside and start this particular experiment but they all had straight faces.

"To all I wish you good luck" Richard said. "I'll see you on November 1st" He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Thank for who reviewed. This is the second chapter.**

**Warning: I might not update that quickly because thing just got a little hard on my life but I'll try when ever I get I chance ^^ PROMISE!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Another lovely morning. The whole group of scientist had investigated their subject and had talked them into cooperating.

Now a week has passed and each and every one of them has to inform what have they learn about their subject and what are their theories on this person.

"Good morning everyone" Richard said as he smiled at his colleagues. They were all sitting in a bright white clean room, all around a black table, each holding a folder. "I'm hoping you had gathered all the information you could get of each person" Richard said eyeing each one of them. "Good. Let's begin with David. You will start with basic and tell us what you saw and what your theory on this person is"

Richard sat as David nervously stood. He took a deep breath and began.

"The name of my subject is Naruto Uzumaki. He's 20 years old. He had blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin, he's height is 6'0 and he weights 150. He's profession is Underwear model" David said making the rest murmured.

"What I learn from Naruto on this week is not very much. He is the kind of guy that being random is a routine. None of the days were the same as the others. All except one thing, all he ate was ramen. Breakfast, lunch and dinner.

He is a very happy fellow. He likes to make people smile." David gulp and continue. "What I found interesting was that even thought he is very happy and cheerful he has no friends or family. He keeps everything to himself, including the fact that he's studying politics" David looked up at Richard and then at his colleagues.

"Any questions?" Izzy raised her hand.

"What about his past?"

"I asked… but he didn't want to talk about it"

"Was he involve in a sexual or romantic relationship?" Dean asked.

"As far as I could tell he slept around with his colleagues but he didn't have a straight relationship with any of the women"

David looked around but no one else had more questions. "Thank you David. You may sit" Richard said. "Elena" He called.

Elena smiled brightly and stood confidently. "The name of my subject is Hinata Hyuga. She's 19 years old. She has long black hair, white eyes, pale skin, he's height is 5'0 and he weights 110. Her profession is creative writer.

What I learned from Hinata in this week is that she is a very shy and nervous person. Like my colleague's subject my girl keeps to herself and don't talk to anyone except for her father and her younger sister. From what I could see and observe Hinata leave in the shadow of her younger sister, which is following the steps of her father, in which case Hinata didn't.

Hinata normally cries at night because every dinner her father disrespects her" Elena said angrily. "She's a smart kind girl and her whole life is a routine. She's not involved with anyone, since her life is her writings and her family and she doesn't have any friends" Elena finished. She smiled at Richard and sat back down.

Richard stood and smiled. "We have seen two very different people here. Naruto is very outgoing and Hinata is very shy. Their careers tells a lot about them" Richard explained as he looked at each and one of them. "I will like to hear what how do you think this two individual will act around the other?"

Jerad quickly lifted his hand. "I think Naruto will try to make Hinata happier. For what David had said Naruto like to make people happy"

Richard looked around and saw everyone agreed.

"It could also mean that they would clash for being so different. Maybe Naruto will try but that doesn't mean Hinata will let him or will like it" Elena pointed out.

Richard smirked, they had pointed out the surface.


End file.
